Caged Fae
by ihoshiko
Summary: short one-shot made for a friend of mine,,,, enjoy v v sasuhina au - caged fae: he was a caged raven, shunned by his people, loved by no one. he wallowed in his sorrow and loneliness until a very injured fairy showed up at his door, begging to slip through the bars.


**a/n:**

written for a friend of mine who i cherish yay,

i don't really ship this, nor do i watch the anime-but she loves it, so here's to a good human.

\- x -

" _ **Hey, Sasuke**_ _?"_

" _Hn?"_

" _Did you know, when fairies die their bodies never fade unless they are truly forgotten."_

" _Hn."_

" _ **So please don't forget me**_ _."_

" _..."_

" _Sasuke, please?"_

" _...Of course, Hinata."_

\- x -

It started simple really, a small fairytale beginning, yet a completely dreadful ending.

Once upon a time, there lived a scornful prince, dark, and lonely. He was full of malice and all things depressing in the world. And then, one day, by chance.. a beautiful fairy fell at his doorstep in pain and suffering.

He debated, whether or not to take her in.

He debated deeply, trust me.

And finally, with a huff, he carried her in.

That day he sealed his fate.

\- x -

6.

"Sasuke?" a small voice.

"Hn?" a short reply.

This was their daily routine. She would rest her wings while sitting on the bay-window of her 'cage' or more specifically, Sasuke's home. Letting her beautiful long hair cascade down her back, dripping into a pool of midnight down by her bare feet. Her pale white dress, as if it was imitating her beautiful hair, had done the same. It draped over her small body and fell slightly above the marble floor.

Sasuke was in sitting on his throne once again, like he always did.

Her heart raced when she thought about him, and she'd probably never understand why, though eternally grateful for his rescuing. If he had not saved her that night she was on the run-she shivered, uncomfortable at the thought.

Deciding to take her mind off of the darkness going on in her brain, she turned her gaze over to the dark figure who was now watching her was a threatening glare. Like always. Sasuke was the certain person who everyone loved to misjudge, they called him the prince of darkness, the king of malice. She called him her savior, her hero.

Never once did she doubt that he was a good guy.

Never once did she take him for granted.

She smiles a little,

"Never change okay?"

\- x -

Now the dark prince, although trapped in his own cage of sadness, had finally found his sun. His light that will guide him through the dark. Though he doesn't know it yet, that this beautiful fairy he found, would change his entire blackening world forever.

\- x -

3.

She was a little curious, though she didn't dare to move.

She had not grown used to the feeling of her dark prince glaring hole into the back of her brain. Though, he let her live with him, and he saved her. She could at least thank him.

She could, but could is very different than doing.

"Why are you so tense?"

The little fairy jumped at the sudden confrontation. She cleared her throat and sighed, "It's.. just…" where would she begin?

"I-I'm scared.."

"Of me?"

"W-what? No!-"

The girl began to ramble on, trying her best to save the dark prince's feelings. He put up a open hand to stop her, which she so obediently had done.

"It's fine, I get that a lot." then he continued to twirl his scepter around, like always.

"What?" she squeaked.

"I said I get it a lot! Why do you think they put me in this cage?!-" he stopped himself, he already was scaring her too much, "I-I mean.. what do I look like to you?"

Then he got up and stood gestured to himself.

"S-sasuke-sama..?" she tilted her head in confusion, "I don't understand.. you're you right? You're still Sasuke-sama."

Suddenly, she noticed the mixture of pain and surprise that flickered in his ashy eyes. It was just for a slight second, and then it was gone. Back to the dull, lifeless eyes that liked to glare at people.

"Fairy?"

"Y-yes..?"

"Just call me Sasuke."

And with that he walked away to his bed chamber.

\- x -

The dark prince was caged by his own people, fear drives people, and when you are feared it is hard to be loved. Even if you are a prince.

However, this fairy didn't see him as a monster.

And that sparked something inside his locked up heart,

And he wondered,

Who gave her the key?

\- x -

5.

He found out she loved the sunsets most. Which was peculiar, don't girls usually like sunrises more than sunsets? Or was it the other way around? And she always call his name during those sunsets and ask him a silly question or a short statement. He would always reply with the same answer. She was such a wonder, how could anyone understand a fairy like her? Oh, no matter.. he doesn't think he'd understand her either way.

To him, she was a mystery; a puzzle that he needed to put together.

She was also special, and beautiful, and loving.

He was so afraid to touch her, because she looked so fragile, she could never be able to withstand the hatred and chaos that surrounds his everyday life.

Yet he longs to touch her, he longs to see how soft her flowy hair feels, and he wishes that he could open up to her.

So yes, she was a mystery, puzzle, beauty, and wonder.

Yet, for now, she was his to put together.

And, for now, that's more than enough.

\- x -

Though the fairy's life with the prince was perfect, and loving, and sweet.

Nothing can stay the same forever.

It started when the prince came to his throne from his chamber bed. He was waiting for his fairy to show, and yet she didn't, and he had to watch the sunset alone. She never missed a sunset.

The fairy appeared after the sunset ceased and the night sky washed away his worries. However, there was something wrong. He knew in his gut as he watched her fall to the floor limp at his feet. Her fairy glow fading slowly.

"Sasuke? Didn't you know?"  
No he didn't.

"I never told you?"  
No you never.

" _Fairies don't live for too long_."

\- x -

2.

He always sat at his throne, she observed. Though she was still frightened of the man whom she had been living with for a whole month so far, she still wanted to get to know him.

Though she was quite homesick, her payment for her survival was to stay with him for eternity. She wasn't sure how long eternity would last, but she was sure it was quite a long time.

"Dark prince?" she squeaked to him one day. He was sitting on his throne, twirling his long scepter around lazily.

He liked to do that when he was bored.

"Fairy, call me Sasuke-sama."

"O-Okay.. Sasuke-sama..?"

"Yes, Fairy?"

"Why do you never call me by my real name?"

He sighed and rubbed his temple, as if he was irritated. This wasn't a good sign, she thought as she gulped.

"Because, _fairy,_ I am ruler here. I do what I want. You are my servant and slave and you'll do what I say when I do it. It's not like I need to remember a servant's name." he retorted.

She looked down, clearly hurt at his claim.

"But I am the only servant here… where are the others?"

"They are gone."

"But there should be-"

"THEY ARE GONE."

And with that he walked away to his bed chamber.

\- x -

The prince begged the gods to help his fairy. And yet, to no prevail,..

The fairy wasn't healing. The dark prince was helpless.

He was facing an endless nightmare, and it felt like someone was screaming at him, telling him to wake up. Yet here she was, holding his hand, telling him it'll be alright.

She was dying and she was telling him it'll be alright.

What did he do to deserve her?

 _Drip, drip, drip._

Aah, when was the last time he cried?

\- x -

4.

She sat on the bay window, staring out at the sunset dreamily. It was one of the best things about her dark prince's home. Though, she wondered why it was shaped as a bird cage? Her dark prince was not a bird. He was not a wild animal. So why?

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"Hn?" he replied.

"Why are you living in a cage?"

Suddenly, his actions came to an abrupt stop. He froze, dead cold, and the fairy got quite frightened. For she had never seen him like this before, she had seen him freeze and get angry, she had seen him freeze and get irritated. But he never just _froze_ before.

She rushed to his side, "Are you alright?"

He shook himself awake, "Yes… why do you ask?"

"Because you're not a wild animal, Sasuke."

He never understood what happened that day, or how or why she did it.

But he began to cry.

"I am living here.. Because my people think I'm a wild animal!"

The fairy was left with nothing to do but pull him into her warm embrace.

She began to shed her own tears as well.

\- x -

With the sun setting, it only set the prince into louder sobs. You'd expect such a cold prince to be silently crying, but not for her. Never for her.

Though it was ironic that the sunsets were the first thing she ever enjoyed in this home, now being the last thing she'll ever enjoy in this home- _their_ home… she was smiling. Watching the beautiful colors fight her now blackening world.

With painful gasps, she conjured up enough strength to tell him what he needed.

" _Hey, Sasuke?" she squeaked._

" _Hn?" he replied.  
_ " _Did you know, when fairies die their bodies never fade unless they are truly forgotten."_

" _Hn.." he squeaked in recognition.  
_ " _So please don't forget me." she replied._

" _..."_

" _Sasuke, please?"_

 _I can't, not you.. never you.._

" _...Of course,_ _ **Hinata**_ _."_

 _He kissed her goodbye._

\- x -

And so the prince carried his cold fairy to a resting place, a bed of white lilies.

There his precious fairy will lie forever, in her peaceful slumber of eternity.

And the prince will forever remember her.

Forever.

\- x -

1.

It was raining. That's peculiar.

Though he was dark and full of malice, he had never gotten rain before.

And that wretched banging noise!  
The thumps from his window had finally awoken him, he got up and checked his throne room.

There lay a fairy, shattered and torn.

The prince didn't quite know what to do.

But looking so broken on the floor, the prince wasn't sure if he was looking into a mirror.

Without a word, he swooped her up.

She stirred,

"H-huh?"

He grunted,

"What's your name?"

She blinked, hesitant before answering,

"It's Hinata."

And their tragic romantic tale began.


End file.
